


Momentous Interruptous

by SunKrux



Category: The Lost World (tv series), lost world - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKrux/pseuds/SunKrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Don't own them…not really using them…much…thanks New Line/TLW PTB for creating the show! I do however own Excuse me, you OWN me? I think not! Marguerite Muse interrupts. Ok, I don't own her…we work together…Marguerite Muse and I. So, this idea/story is mine.</p><p>Rating: PG, language</p><p>Author's Notes: Was kind of bored…this idea hit. Hope it's funny. Thanks! Feedback is welcomed; just don't expect Marguerite Muse to say thanks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Momentous Interruptous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them…not really using them…much…thanks New Line/TLW PTB for creating the show! I do however own Excuse me, you OWN me? I think not! Marguerite Muse interrupts. Ok, I don't own her…we work together…Marguerite Muse and I. So, this idea/story is mine.
> 
> Rating: PG, language
> 
> Author's Notes: Was kind of bored…this idea hit. Hope it's funny. Thanks! Feedback is welcomed; just don't expect Marguerite Muse to say thanks.

On this glorious, sunny day, a lazy Sunday which SunKrux decides to spend watching her favorite Marguerite and Roxton eps of The Lost World. She pops in a tape into her VCR before settling into her favorite papasan chair. She hits play and, soon, Out of Time is playing.

"Oh, good, I like this one," she says smiling. Her smile gets bigger as her favorite scene starts playing out on her TV.

Marguerite stops to adjust her garter. Roxton looks on as the skirt she's wearing reveals a bit of thigh. "See something you like?" Marguerite asks.

"Blah, blah, move closer already." Sun thinks

Marguerite and Roxton move closer about to kiss then, Momentous Interruptous, Malone is heard yelling in the background.

"Oh, puhlease, this is bloody ridiculous!" Marguerite Muse mutters as she enters the scene.

"Marguerite, what the frell are you doing?" a stunned Sun asks her muse.

"Shhh, just watch," her muse calls as she approaches Marguerite and Roxton.

"You two just carry on; I'll rescue Malone," Marguerite Muse says running off to save Malone.

"Oh, frell, this is not good. Not good. My muse is running amok. Things are bound to get frelled," Sun sighs, closing her eyes.

"Why aren't you watching? I thought you wanted this," Marguerite Muse says, coming back to sit next to SunKrux.

"Marguerite, yes and no. Now the rest of the episode is crap," Sun tells her muse.

"What do you mean, crap? They are kissing, aren't they?" Marguerite Muse asks, incredulous.

"Yes, but that's all they are doing. Marguerite is supposed to save the Druids. Now she's just making out with Roxton. Now it's ruined," Sun moaned.

"There is just no pleasing you, is there?" Marguerite Muse complains.

"While I find Momentous Interruptous annoying, it does serve a purpose. It moves their relationship forward," Sun tried to explain. Marguerite Muse is not buying it.

"Camelot, I'll watch that one next. No real reason for interruptions," Sun says getting up and switching tapes. Soon, Camelot is playing.

Marguerite and Roxton are arguing in Gawain's tent. Marguerite Muse is seen whispering to Roxton, then to Marguerite. Soon they are kissing.

"Bloody hell, Marguerite! Now you've ruined this one!" Sun says as she grabs her muse and drags her out of the scene.

"What now? Don't you like it when they kiss?" Marguerite Muse says, pouting.

"Yes, but only when it moves their relationship along. See, now all they are doing is kissing, which means that everything in this episode is now ruined. If you constantly have Marguerite and Roxton kissing, then they don't bicker and flirt. That's half the fun of watching them," Sun explains in further detail, hoping that this time her muse will understand and stop trying to rewrite episodes to end Momentous Interruptous.

"But if you find Momentous Interruptous annoying, why do you want it to stay?" Marguerite Muse asks.

Rolling her eyes, SunKrux keeps trying vainly to explain, "Marguerite, you aren't listening. If they constantly make out it's not as fun to watch. It's more fun watching them tease and flirt with each other. It's like a dance," Sun says, hoping to enlighten her muse.

"It's annoying, yet you enjoy it?" Marguerite Muse comments, looking at SunKrux strangely.

"Yes, so please, just stick to writing fanfic. We don't have to write any Momentous Interruptous in our fics, ok. Just leave the episodes alone," Sun tells her muse as she puts the tape with The Secret in the VCR.

"Now Marguerite, just watch, don't move. The beginning should help you better understand," Sun says settling in and hitting play. Sun and her muse watch the beginning of the episode. Once the part that SunKrux wanted her muse to see is over, she hits pause.

"Oh, my! Now I see what you mean," Marguerite Muse says, fanning herself. Sun moves to open the windows in her bedroom.

"It does tend to get a little warmer in here while watching this episode, doesn't it?" Sun replies, laughing and fanning herself, as well.

SunKrux and Marguerite Muse spend the next several hours watching and discussing the finer points of Momentous Interruptous with occasional breaks for cold water and searching for fans.

The End


End file.
